The present invention is directed to the field of automotive safety equipment. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a defeasible shield window insert which may be inserted and retained within an opening for an automotive window.
Automobile manufacturers are increasingly incorporating safety features into the design of automobiles. However, with respect to the windows on the automobile, the industry standard remains to simply use a glass window which retracts into the door frame. One safety feature that has been incorporated has been the use of a locking device activated by the driver which can be used to prevent passenger windows from being opened. This device is primarily intended for limiting the ability of small children to open a passenger door window.
With respect to a first aspect of the present invention, there are few, if any, devices available to restrain a child or family pet, such as a dog or a cat, from exiting through an open window, other than a cage or container. However, for the comfort of the child or pet, it is beneficial to allow a constant flow of fresh air into the vehicle. Thus, currently, the only choice for parents or pet owners who wish to allow their children or pets to be less confined physically within the car while allowing fresh air flow is to limit how far down the window is retracted, so as to prevent the child or pet from exiting through the window.
With respect to a second aspect of the invention, there has been increasing concern about and awareness of, the vulnerability of a vehicular occupant to bodily injury or attack as a result of the relative ease of access to the occupant of a vehicle via the glass window of the door. Glass windows may be easily broken, and provide little if any resistance to assault with a gun.
Currently, the only alternative for increasing the safety of a vehicle occupant with respect to the glass window is to have a custom modification of the vehicle done to install so called "bullet-proof" windows. Such custom modifications are both expensive and relatively uncommon, requiring extensive modifications to the door assembly. Accordingly, the installation of bullet proof windows in vehicles is not commonplace.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an alternative to the standard car window.